The use of indicators in automotive vehicles to provide feedback on the various electrical, climate, and driving systems that are provided to a user are in a continual state of development to improve convenience and accessibility to information for the driver. With the increased crowding of information on displays and the decreased cost of electronics, opportunities exist to better deliver information to a driver while making this delivery more intuitive. Although vehicles typically include a variety of different interfaces for the user to control the HVAC system of the vehicle, improved cues, interfaces, and designs are needed to make the interface between the driver and vehicle easier and more efficient.